Everyone's a Winner
by therecomemanypaths
Summary: Santana and Quinn meet at the 2012 Olympic Games.


A/N: Standard disclaimer—none of the characters belong to me. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Quinn stepped into her room and looked around, impressed despite herself. It was large and spacious, a little more reminiscent of a college dorm than an apartment, but it would suffice. After all, they weren't here on vacation.

She was sharing with Natasha, another equestrienne on the team that she honestly didn't care for very much. She knew that she had a reputation of her own for being aloof but anyone paying attention could tell that she was really just uncomfortable most of the time. Natasha was just a bitch.

She claimed the bed closest to the window, and made quick work of unpacking. She took out her riding gear first, taking care to make sure her uniform wasn't wrinkled in any way and compulsively checking to make sure that nothing was missing. Once she shoved her suitcase underneath her bed, she looked around aimlessly. She had no desire to be here when Natasha made her way up to the room, and decided to go check on Abby in the stables.

The hall was bustling with people as they moved in, and the hopefulness and excitement was almost palpable in the air. These were her first Olympic games and she couldn't deny that she loved the feeling. The American contingency was larger than most, and she could hear their raucous laughter and roughhousing as she passed the rooms.

Suddenly, a door burst open and a flash of dark-hair emerged, taking Quinn by surprise and halting her midstride. It was a woman in nothing but tight shorts and a sports bra, clutching a well-worn teddy bear in her right hand and fending off a tall blonde with a pillow.

"I fucking told you about dropping Bobbles, Britt! If we lose now it'll be your fault, I swear to _god_."

The blonde—Britt—laughed and attacked her apparent teammate with a pillow of her own. She was scantily clad herself, and Quinn wondered what they played. The soccer players were always running around half-naked, she mused, eyes lingering for a moment on the smaller woman's abs.

"That stuff is just superstition. Anyway, it was an acci—_oof_."

The dark-haired woman had clocked her right in the face, grinning. But Brittany looked ready to retaliate and so, with a quick spin she ran in the opposite direction. Right into Quinn.

She didn't have time to react so they tumbled together against the wall, Quinn's head knocking back against the drywall with a dull thud. The other woman stumbled a little bit against her before she righted herself and stepped back.

"Oops, my bad," she said with a smile.

"Well, do you think you could watch where you're going next time? This isn't a freshman dorm." The words were out before she could check herself, and she watched the smile slide right off the other woman's face to be replaced with a hardened scowl.

"Well, fuck. I said I was sorry, didn't I? Jesus." She gave her a dirty look and turned on her heel, back into her room.

There was an angry little switch in her step that naturally drew Quinn's eyes to her ass. She caught herself but apparently not soon enough because when she glanced up, that Brittany girl was smirking at her in a knowing sort of way. She quirked her lips at Quinn and followed after her teammate.

Quinn felt a little ruffled but pushed it aside and headed down to the information desk to figure out where the stables were.

* * *

The Opening Ceremonies had always been fun to watch and she was experiencing a muted form of shock that she was actually participating this year. Her cheeks hurt from smiling but that couldn't be helped. The atmosphere was infectious, and everyone was laughing and taking pictures with each other.

"Wave up at the crowd now, come on!" She looked over at her friend and teammate Marie, who was wearing an elated expression and waving enthusiastically. Quinn rolled her eyes at her good-naturedly.

"No one knows who I am," she argued, even as she lifted her hand in a cautious wave.

"Oh hon, who cares. Just have a good time!" Marie was a prototypical southern belle, and her accent always became more pronounced whenever she got excited.

Quinn looked around at the athletes in her delegation. She only recognized a few faces. Up in front of her, she caught sight of the two girls she'd run into—or rather, who'd run into her—in the hall. The blonde one was doing a funny sort of dance as she went along, and her friend was laughing at her. One of the cameras was on them, so the blonde smiled and grabbed her friend, pulling her into the shot.

Quinn found herself walking towards them as the camera moved on to other athletes. (If asked later, she wouldn't have been able to say what possessed her to do it, except perhaps that the general feeling of camaraderie inspired her to make nice.) The blonde was busy talking to another teammate, so she took the opportunity to tap her friend on the shoulder. The girl looked around with a smile but her expression darkened when she saw Quinn.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier," Quinn rushed out. "I overreacted. You just took me by surprise."

The girl pursed her (really rather soft looking) lips at her. Quinn was starting to feel kind of awkward but she persevered, sticking out a hand.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm on the equestrian team."

She watched the other girl's expression relax as she took her hand.

"Santana Lopez. Volleyball."

"Great, well. I'll see you around then. I should—I should get back and keep an eye on my friend," she finished lamely.

But Santana just tilted her head, regarding her with the corner of her mouth upturned. "Okay. I'll see you."

Quinn let go of her hand (she just now realized that she'd been holding it the entire time they were speaking, which was slightly mortifying) and hurried back towards Marie, who was still hamming it up for the crowd.

"There's a party tonight and you're coming with me," Marie said without bothering to look at her. "I don't care what you say."

Quinn sighed but didn't protest, knowing it was futile.

Marie glanced over at her, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"So who's your new friend?"

* * *

It was loud, and really just not her kind of scene, but Marie had dragged her to this party because she said Quinn was being reclusive. Which was true, but Quinn didn't see the problem with that.

Now she was sitting on a desk chair in some random suite with a drink in her hand, wondering vaguely where her friend had gotten off to.

Someone flopped down next to her, jostling her chair and causing her to slosh her drink onto her lap. Annoyed, she looked up at a man about her age, obviously drunk with reddened cheeks and tousled hair.

"Hey, I'm Ryan. Ryan Lochte" he said in a tone of voice that implied she might have known that already.

"Hello," she said in a short, clipped voice. He obviously didn't catch her tone because he draped his arm over the back of her chair—ew, he was sweaty—and gave her what she supposed he thought was a rogue-ish grin. He had a grill in his mouth.

What…

"So what do you play?"

Quinn suppressed a sigh. "I'm an equestrienne." He stared blankly. "Horseback riding."

His face registered that—small miracle, she thought snidely—and then he grinned.

"Jeah. That's cool." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

So you like _riding_, huh?" he continued. There was nothing innocent about his tone, or the way he was leaning in towards her. She opened her mouth to tell him where he could shove it but she was interrupted.

"Wow. You are actually as much of a dumbfuck as everyone says you are."

Quinn looked up to see Santana regarding Ryan with an expression torn between amusement and horror.

"Wait, who's saying I'm—"

"Quinn, a moment?" Santana interrupted. Quinn had no idea what she wanted with her but she really didn't care as long as she was away from that idiot.

Santana pushed through the crowded apartment and didn't look back at Quinn until they were into the less densely populated hall.

"Well, he's a special snowflake, isn't he?"

Quinn snorted. "You could put it that way. Thanks for saving me."

"Please. It felt like a fucking frat house in there. If I didn't leave, I was going to end up punching someone in the face and I really can't afford to be disqualified from competition. You didn't look too far from it either," she smirked. "I was just gonna head over to another party that sounded a little more promising. You in?"

Quinn hesitated. "I don't know. I think I'll just call it a night."

Santana shrugged. They were already at the door to their apartment complex, so Quinn fished her key card out of her purse while Santana stood across from her with her hands tucked into the back pockets of her shorts.

"Do you want a drink before you go?"

She had no idea what made her say it. She just wanted to repay the girl for getting her away from Lochte and now she sounded like she was propositioning her.

Santana did that thing again where she tilted her head and grinned at her like she knew something Quinn didn't but all she said was "Sure," and stepped inside.

They were quiet on the way up to the room but they could hear more parties going on around them. Santana's room seemed to be going strong, and she was almost certain that she saw Brittany streak by in only her underwear.

Santana must have seen her too because she let out a breath of laughter and shook her head.

Inside Quinn's room, the noise from the surrounding parties dulled to the quiet _thump thump_ from the bass of someone's speakers. Quinn had thought she'd be grateful for the quiet but now, faced with an attractive girl that she barely knew, the silence felt like it was amplified a thousand-fold. She moved over to her desk, where there were two bottles of some fairly expensive champagne sitting.

"I hope you don't mind, all I have is champagne." She popped the cork on one of the bottles and reached for the generic glasses that came with the room, taking care not to spill.

"Seeing as we basically just came from a kegger, I think I'll survive," Santana said drily as she glanced at the bottle. "Oh, this is some good shit."

"It was one of the other men on the team," Quinn explained as she handed Santana a glass. "He likes to spend his money so he got everyone on the team a bottle."

Santana snorted before taking a sip. "We got t-shirts."

Pretty soon, they had made quick work of the first bottle and were on to the second—technically Natasha's, but she still hadn't shown up so Quinn couldn't find it in herself to care. Santana must have decided somewhere along the way to ditch the party she had been planning to attend because she was currently sprawled on her bed and Quinn was sitting on top of the desk, using the wall to keep herself upright.

Santana took another swig from the bottle (they'd long ago abandoned the glasses) and instead of handing it to Quinn, she tipsily got to her feet and stood in front of her, resting one hand on her thigh. She nudged the lip of the bottle against Quinn's mouth and murmured "Open up."

Quinn did so, hesitantly, and let the champagne run down her throat. At that point, however, neither of them was terribly coordinated so some of the champagne escaped her lips and ran down her chin. Embarrassed, she raised her hand up to wipe her chin but Santana caught her wrist and did it for her. Quinn opened her mouth to say something self-deprecating but forgot it immediately as she watched Santana's fingers disappear into her own mouth, cheeks hollowing a bit as she sucked them clean.

Quinn felt her fingers twitch and she clutched her hand into a fist.

The hand on Quinn's thigh was slowly sliding upwards and Santana was moving closer, fitting herself between Quinn's legs. Quinn's heart stuttered a bit and she had to work to keep herself from staring at Santana's lips, now only about six inches from her face.

Those lips, which were now parting so Santana could run her tongue over them and…

She was doing a really bad job of not staring.

She glanced up to see if Santana had caught her looking but she only had time to register that the girl's pupils were blown before she heard a muttered "Fuck" and felt pillow-soft lips pressing against hers.

She was so surprised that she froze, unable to do anything beyond allow Santana to kiss her top lip, and then slide down to take her bottom lip between her own.

Her nose bumped against Santana's and it jolted something in her to respond but her brain was apparently not on speaking terms with the rest of her body because she still wasn't moving.

Santana kissed her again but this time it felt questioning somehow and then their mouths were separated by a few millimeters of air—_too much_—and the hand on her thigh disappeared.

"Did—um—am I misreading this situation?" Quinn felt the question against her mouth, and that was finally the thing that drew a response out of her.

"No!" she said quickly. "You just…you took me by surprise, is all."

A quick smile flitted across Santana's face, and although Quinn was relieved to see the unease disappear from her face, Santana still leaned back a few more inches.

"You know, you keep saying that around me. I don't know if I should take it person—"

The rest of her sentence was swallowed by Quinn's mouth. And yes, so maybe instead of being suave, she sort of lurched forward because coordination was still something of an issue but god, the moan she was rewarded with made everything worth it.

She slid herself off the desk, pushing Santana backwards until she fell back against the bed, with Quinn hovering over her. Santana's head bumped against the wall and Quinn broke the kiss to apologize but Santana just muttered "Whatever" a little breathlessly and slid her hands up Quinn's neck into her hair to pull her back down into a kiss. Santana licked at the seam between her lips until they parted, and Quinn felt her arms tremble as their tongues met, hot and slick. When Santana sucked hard on her tongue, Quinn moaned and ground down with her pelvis, spurred on by the heat she felt pressing against her.

Santana's fingernails were scratching down her back now. The sting of it made Quinn gasp a little into her mouth, and she thrust into Santana even harder. Santana dug her heels into the mattress and pressed her hands down on the small of Quinn's back to increase the pressure, matching Quinn's rhythm beat for beat.

When Santana broke the kiss, gasping for air, Quinn didn't care. She moved on to kiss her jaw and then further back to the soft skin behind her ear. When she took Santana's earlobe into her mouth and bit down lightly, the other girl spasmed and Quinn felt nails dig into her back. It made her smile. She couldn't help but feel as if she was redeeming herself a little bit.

She stopped grinding on Santana, ignoring the other girl's whine, and balanced herself on one hand while she trailed her other up past Santana's ribs to the swell of her breast. She could feel Santana's breath coming in short puffs of air now and she teased her a little with light touches.

"Oh, fuck that," Santana rasped. She took the edges of Quinn's shirt in her hands and pulled, forcing Quinn back on her knees to keep balance. Her bra was gone a second later and then she felt Santana's hands on her, touching everywhere. A strangled noise escaped her throat when she felt fingers running over her breasts and Santana laughed lowly.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," she explained before lowering her mouth to Quinn's chest and swirling her tongue around a puckered nipple. Quinn gasped and closed her eyes. Her hands came up, winding their way into long, dark hair. She didn't mean to pull so roughly when Santana sucked particularly hard but she didn't seem to mind. Quinn could feel the other girl's moan thrum through her body.

Santana began kissing her way up her chest and when Quinn met her with swollen, tender lips, the kiss was slower, wetter. Quinn's hands fell to her waist and she felt confused when she touched fabric. Impatiently, she grabbed Santana's shirt and tugged. "Off," she mumbled against the other girl's mouth.

Santana wasted no time and pulled the shirt off quickly. She allowed Quinn to push her back on the mattress and lifted her ass up so Quinn could get her shorts and underwear off too. Quinn quickly got rid of her own clothes before settling back on the bed between Santana's legs, tucking her own legs underneath her. She ran each of her hands up Santana's thighs, up past the place she was dying to get to, and onto her lower belly. She could feel the muscles of Santana's abdomen tighten and release in anticipation. Seemingly unconscious of her actions, Santana lifted her hips a little as if to spur Quinn on and that's when she saw just how wet Santana was.

She felt herself grow more aroused at the sight and swallowed as she trailed a single finger down Santana's abdomen to the apex of her thighs. Santana sighed and let her legs fall apart even more as Quinn started rubbing small circles over her clit. Quinn dipped a little lower, and she felt her own muscles tighten around nothing as she slowly pushed into Santana. She loved the way it felt, tight and hot around her single finger. She knew it wasn't enough for Santana, she could feel her squirm and grind down, trying to take in as much of Quinn as she could. Soon enough, she felt Santana's hand wrap around her wrist and the other girl whispered "More" as she pressed Quinn's hand harder against her.

Quinn pulled out, returning with three fingers and pushing in without warning. Santana hissed and arched her back in response, quietly mumbling "Yes, yes, yes…" over and over. Quinn leaned forward over her body, appreciating how their breasts felt pressed against each other. She started fucking Santana in earnest now and it was clear that the other girl was close because Quinn could feel her trembling beneath her. Santana's legs came up to wrap around her body and Quinn pressed her face into Santana's neck. She used the heel of her hand to rub against Santana's clit as she curled her fingers inside her and that's when Santana stiffened, her muscles contracting almost painfully around Quinn's fingers. Quinn continued to work her fingers, helping her through her orgasm. Santana shuddered when she finally pulled out, and groaned outright when Quinn opted to suck her fingers clean instead of using the sheets.

Quinn collapsed next to Santana on the bed, their legs tangling together. Santana rolled over until she was leaning on an elbow, looking down at Quinn. She was still breathing a little hard but she bent her head anyway to take Quinn's mouth in a kiss, humming when she presumably tasted herself on Quinn's tongue. Quinn was already elevated to a state of arousal that she could barely stand and the kiss was more torture than anything else. Santana shifted until she was hovering over Quinn, giving her one last deep kiss before she disappeared from her line of vision. She trailed kisses down her sternum and past her breasts entirely, although she did give one an appreciative squeeze on her way down. Quinn felt the air escape her lungs when she figured out where Santana was headed and the murmured "Let me see you" she heard from somewhere in the vicinity of her navel made her dizzy.

She did as requested and opened her legs for Santana, who promptly settled between them. The first touch of Santana's tongue against her was enough to make her jerk uncontrollably, and she knew this would be over embarrassingly soon. Santana placed her hands on her hips to keep her still and licked at her clit, using her tongue to wind her up more than Quinn thought was even possible at this point. She felt Santana tease her with a couple of fingers before she pushed inside, and Quinn couldn't help reaching down to sink her fingers in Santana's hair. When Santana took her clit into her mouth and sucked, simultaneously curling her fingers inside her, Quinn saw white and came with a scream.

As she blinked and reoriented herself, Santana made her way back up her body to fall bonelessly beside her. She threw an arm over Quinn's chest, playing absently with a nipple and it felt nice, despite how overstimulated Quinn was.

"That was good," Santana said lightly.

Quinn laughed breathlessly. "Yes, you could say that." She turned a little on her side towards Santana and reached a hand out to rest on her hip. Santana's eyelids were already beginning to close, and she could feel her own grow heavy.

She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy her time in London a lot more than she had initially anticipated.


End file.
